I'm Never Far Behind You
by Vanessa Baker
Summary: A twoshot about two girls going to a concert please read! R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't think this is going to be a oneshot. I think it's gonna be a two shot so yeah… After you read this first chappie, tell me what you think:D I also have a dedication which you will see more down the page. Oh, and since this didn't really have a 'place' in the different places on the front page, I just put it in Phil of the Future because Aly is in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not the song, not anything blah, blah, blah… well, except Halie and Jessica … **

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my best friend Shana, I LOVE YOU SHANA!! **

"AHHHHHH! Oh my Gosh! This is so awesome!!" yelled Halie. "Jessie! Get your butt down here!" Jessica raced down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Halie holding two tickets to an Aly and AJ concert.

"Oh my Gosh!! THIS IS SO GREAT!!" screamed Jessica. "I love Aly and AJ! What row are the seats? " "They are in the front row!" Squealed Halie. "Really? Are you kidding?" Jessica asked with wide eyes. "No, I'm not. This is real." Halie replied. "When is the concert?" Asked Jessica. "It's next weekend." Replied Halie. Jessica clapped 'London Tipton style' **(lol)** then they left the kitchen while giggling and squealing about the concert tickets.

**ALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJALYAJ**

The next day at school Jessica and Halie boasted about the tickets and how they were going to meet Aly and AJ. "Yeah, it's true. We _are_ gonna meet Aly and AJ." Said Jessie. There were kids crowding around a lunch table that Halie and Jessica were sitting at. Some "ooohs" and "cools" could be heard in the crowd. Then, the two most popular girls in the 8th grade came over to the table and sat down. **(A/N: Jess and Halie are in the 8****th**** grade just incase you were wondering.** **:P) **"What do _you _want?" asked Halie.

"We just wanted to see if it was really true." Said one of the girls, Jordan. "Yeah, we need proof that you two are actually going to see and meet Aly and AJ." Said the other girl, Brandy. "Well, we are. So just go hang out with your preppy friends and gloat about how much money all of you guys have." Jessica said with a smirk. Brandy and Jordan looked at each other with surprised faces. "Fine then I guess we won't let you come and hang out with us too." Jordan said. "Yeah, that's cool with us. We don't even want to hang out with you, your too mean anyway." Said Halie. "Whatever." They said.

Then the lunch bell rang and everybody went to class. The rest of the day went on as usual. When the final bell rang and everyone went outside to get one the buss or catch a ride with their parents, the most cutest guy in the 8th grade came up to Jessica and Halie. "Hey Jessica, Hi Halie." He said. Both girls just stood there, thinking it was a dream. "Umm, girls? Is anyone home?" He asked. Realizing that it wasn't a dream but real, they started talking. "Oh, hi Taylor." Said Halie. "Yeah, hi Taylor." Said Jessica. "So, I heard that you were going to the Aly and AJ concert." He said. "Yeah, we are." Said Halie. "I'll see you there." Taylor, with a smile. Just then a car honked. "That's my ride." Taylor said. "I'll see you two later."

When he left, Halie and Jessica started squealing. "I cannot believe that Taylor Brown, the cutest guy in the 8th grade, actually talked to us!" Jessica said. "Yeah, he is so dreamy." Said Halie. "Hey, there's the car come on lets go." Halie said. The girls walked over to the car and got in. When they got home they went up to Jessica's room and did homework. When they were done they went and got a snack. "So, what do you want?" Asked Jessica. "Hmm how about grapes." Halie replied. "Ok." Said Jessica. She went to the fridge and got grapes and washed them and put them in a bowl. Jessica and Halie walked into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Some one had been watching the news and it was still on. There was something on the Aly and AJ concert.

"_Yes, Joe, this concert is the most talked of concert for a long time." _ Said one of the news broadcasters. _"There are millions of people lined up to see this concert in Phoenix, Arizona" _The other host said. Then a helicopter camera was over Arizona watching the people going into the stadium to see Aly and AJ.

Jessica shut off the TV and shoved some grapes in her mouth. "This is gonna be the best concert I have ever been to!" She exclaimed with her mouth full of grapes. "Sorry to rain on your parade Jess, but it's the only concert you have ever been to." Retorted Halie. "And your point is?" Asked Jessica. Halie rolled her eyes and got some grapes too, but instead of shoving them in her mouth like Jessica, she daintily put one in her mouth. Jessica snorted. "You look so weird doing that." "And your point is?" Halie questioned. "At least I'm not being a savage like you are."

"Hey! I can be a savage if I want to. It's in my blood." Jessica said. **(A/N If you don't know or haven't been to my profile I am Indian, you know the savage. Like in the song Colors of the Wind? Listen to it ok? Back to the story) **"Whatever." Halie said.

_Ding Dong!_

"There's the door." Jessica sighed. "I'll get it." She stood up and walked to the door. Jessica opened the door and Halie's mom was there. "Oh, hi Mrs. Roberts." Jessica said. "I'll get Halie." Jessica turned around and walked over to Halie. "It's your mom." She said. "Ok." Halie said. Both girls got up and went to the door. Halie and her mom were about to leave when Halie raced upstairs. When she came back down she was holding her backpack. "I forgot to get it." She told them. "Uh huh." Said Jessica. "See you tomorrow!" Jessica yelled. Halie waved in reply and she got into her moms car.

**Well, there's the first chapter of my twoshot. If it's short I'm sorry! The next one is gonna be longer. I promise. Ok, now tell me what you think of this so far by clicking that little periwinkle, blue-ish, purple-ish button ok? Thanks a lot! **

**XOXO**

**Vanessa Baker**


	2. Read Please!

Okie Dokie

**Okie Dokie. I've extremely busy with school and stuff and I haven't updated ANY of my stories at all. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll update them soon. But not now cuz of all this stuff going on in my life. I don't know exactly when I'm gonna have them up. They'll prolly be updated during the summer or sometime then. Maybe sooner if I have time. I'll start working on some chapters today or the next and maybe possibly have them done in a few days so I can post them. Thank for still reading my stories! I really appreciate that. Anywho…I'll work on the stories and have them up soon I PROMISE!!**

**-Vanessa Baker **


End file.
